Yours Ever
by Krahe
Summary: Às vezes, as pessoas mudam de acordo com o quanto você quer acreditar que elas mudaram e é impossível ignorar todas as infinitas nuanças que existem entre o preto e o branco. Ikki & Shun. Shounen-ai.


_Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada e Toei Animation. Trabalho feito de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos._

Essa fanfiction é, antes de tudo, um presente para duas pessoas. Para **Aquarius Chann**, por seu aniversário nesse dia 17 de Maio, e para **Lenfent,** ou **D. A.**, atrasado de dia das mães, e por ela ser a maior fã do Ikki do mundo. Duas pessoas incríveis, as quais eu gostaria de ter conseguido presentear muito antes, e com algo muito melhor.

* * *

Tive muitos problemas para escrever essa fic, devido principalmente às divergências entre a fase Guerra Galáctica do anime e a do mangá. Optei por seguir prioritariamente a versão do anime, pois, no mangá, Ikki aparece muito pouco e de modo completamente esporádico, o que impossibilitaria muitas das cenas inventadas para essa fiction. Antes de cada capítulo, porém, situarei o leitor, já que a Guerra Galáctica no anime é extremamente desorganizada e cheia de "buracos" no roteiro, saltos temporais, etc.

As falas no começo são do mangá, das últimas cenas de Ikki antes de sua morte num desabamento (aquele, que, no anime, foi causado por Dócrates). O Capítulo 1 está situado após sua volta, que acontece no Capítulo 22 do anime:_ "_O Cavaleiro das Chamas_" _("_Honô no fukkatsu! Fujimi no Ikki_").

Boa leitura a todos!

* * *

**Yours Ever**

_por Krähe_

"_- Seiya..."_

"_- Rápido, Ikki! Precisamos sair daqui... Vamos!"_

"_- Seiya, todos os órfãos da fundação... Nasceram para ter um destino bem complicado... Você tinha razão. Eu fui muito sujo..."_

"_- Não, Ikki! Não!"_

**Capítulo 1**

_ O regresso do que não voltaria mais_

Apertou com bastante força os ombros do rapaz à sua frente. Sentia-os tensos e queria, de qualquer forma, relaxá-los.

- Está ótimo. - Ikki disse.

Shun sorriu.

- Mas não está adiantando.

- Está sim.

Após um brinde e um jantar calmo e consideravelmente alegre, os cinco cavaleiros de Bronze e a deusa reencarnada haviam decidido passar a noite na casa de veraneio. Os dois irmãos estavam no quarto que lhes fora reservado, preparando-se para dormir, quando o mais jovem havia decidido tentar tal agrado, arriscando-se como massagista. Tinha mãos hábeis, e somente quem treinava ou lutava o dia inteiro conhecia o valor de gestos que relaxavam o corpo.

Shun não se cabia de emoção pelo retorno do irmão. A Fênix que voltou das cinzas. A surpresa terrível do Ikki que reencontrou no Torneio seguida pela dor da perda, misturadas à alegria pelo épico retorno: Um homem diferente, imponente, que renasceu do homem coberto por mágoa e vergonha que suicidara-se, por querer matar consigo o homem vingativo e cruel que estava a ser, desde que o rapaz idealista e fiel que lutava pela armadura de Fênix pagou por ela com mais do que a própria alma.

Quantas vezes a Fênix havia renascido dos próprios escombros? Quantas facetas Ikki havia tido em tão pouco tempo? Shun não conseguia contar. Só sabia que não havia tido tempo o suficiente para compreendê-las, e que aquele Ikki que estava ali era um Ikki com poucos dias de existência. Sabia também que a primeira forma da Fênix, seu pequeno-grande _nii-san, _a única forma que conhecia até antes de chegar para o Torneio, não estava mais ali. Ou estava? A alma da Fênix que morre não vai para a que renasce, afinal? Pelo sim e pelo não, sentia-se confortável e tímido ao mesmo tempo.

- Shun - Ikki chamou-o, calmamente, alcançando uma das mãos sobre seus ombros. - Vamos dormir, está bem? Está tarde, foi um dia cansativo. Estamos ambos cansados.

- Estou tão feliz, niisan, que mal sinto o cansaço. Me desculpe por... grudar em você dessa forma...

- Você fala como se isso me incomodasse. - Confessou, virando-se um pouco para vê-lo de frente - Você não sabe o quanto esperei para te ver novamente.

A sinceridade transparente do irmão atingiu Shun de forma inesperada. Sentiu que _sua _espera por Ikki na ilha de Andrômeda nada fora, perto dos seis anos de treinamento na Ilha da Rainha da Morte.

E concluiu que aquele novo Ikki o intimidava, na verdade. Estava tão mudado e, por vezes, tão sombrio, que às vezes parecia-lhe um completo desconhecido. Mas não desistia de procurar traços de seu _nii-san:_ Aquele, com calças sempre rasgadas nos joelhos e nas barras, que apanhava dos padres e de Tatsumi pelo que fazia e pelo que não fazia, e que mesmo assim lhe era gentil e paciente, quando tinha tudo para ser apenas irritado e rebelde. Tinha muitas esperanças de ver fagulhas daquele antigo e primeiro Ikki uma vez ou outra.

Seus devaneios foram interrompidos pela voz – agora tão adulta – do próprio.

- É melhor irmos dormir agora. Você não está se aguentando em pé.

Provavelmente devido às duvidas que tinha quanto à própria capacidade, Shun optou inconscientemente por interpretar a frase como uma advertência, uma repreensão discreta. Suas mãos caíram, largadas, paralelas ao corpo.

- Como você pode ver, continuo um fracote. - Disse, cabisbaixo. O primogênito comoveu-se.

- Não diga isso. Não há nada de mal em você estar cansado.

- Deve dizer isso somente para me dar algum consolo.

Ikki não quis levá-lo a sério, e zombou-o um pouco.

- Ora ora, antigamente você acreditava no que eu dizia!

- Desculpe. - O mais jovem ficou sem graça, e respondeu sem olhá-lo de frente. - Se está sendo sincero, fico lisonjeado pela sua opinião. Você é o melhor cavaleiro de todos.

Novamente achou a postura séria e demasiadamente auto-crítica de seu _otooto_ algo engraçada, tal qual aquela admiração um tanto infantil. Abriu um sorriso amplo e sincero, exibindo dentes perfeitamente alinhados. E Shun admirou a beleza masculina que seu irmão havia adquirido: Quando criança, tinha dentes grandes demais, mas estes haviam se ajustado e combinado perfeitamente com seu rosto adulto.

- Então sou um cavaleiro com potencial, apesar do meu físico?

- Sim. Eu não tenho dúvidas.

- Mas ainda tenho muito o que... aprender... - Bocejou, deixando os olhos lacrimejantes.

Ikki interrompeu a conversa e levantou-se.

- Vamos, deite na sua cama - afagou-lhe um dos ombros – eu apago a luz.

**-x-**

Ikki, apesar de adormecido, ainda não havia perdido a consciência completamente para deixar de notar um peso acrescentar-se em sua cama. Abriu os olhos devagar e constatou o óbvio: Era Shun deitado à sua frente, já de olhos fechados, como se sempre estivesse estado ali. Levantou as roupas de cama e cobriu-o, para em seguida abraçá-lo e dizer:

- Se queria dormir comigo, poderia ter dito.

- Tive vergonha. - O mais novo respondeu, ainda sem abrir os olhos.

Ikki aproximou-o de si, de modo a fazê-lo repousar a cabeça em um de seus braços. Shun lentamente abraçou-o pelo pescoço. Ficaram em silêncio por longo tempo, até Fênix perceber que o mais novo aumentava gradualmente a força de seu abraço. Em pouco tempo, o empenho de Shun era de como se temesse perder o irmão novamente.

- Ei... Olha pra cá. - Ikki disse, quase inaudível, levantando rosto dele pelo queixo, olhando-o de frente. Shun obedeceu de imediato.

- Eu voltei, está bem...? Não vou mais embora.

- Mas eu tenho medo de que algo aconteça a você. - Mostrou-se subitamente bastante desperto - Tenho sensações péssimas!

- Não, não precisa disso. Vamos ficar juntos para sempre agora. - Ikki sabia que o que dizia era mentira. Esse tipo de coisa não deve ser dita quando se é um cavaleiro, que pode viver tanto mais dez anos quanto apenas mais um dia. Arrependeu-se logo em seguida. – Agora dorme. - Levantou com a mão a franja clara de Shun e beijou-lhe a testa.

Com a cabeça apoiada no braço tão mais forte e moreno que o seu, Shun sorriu. Uma das mãos de Ikki, grande e febril, estava posta em seus cabelos, fazendo sua mente exaurida relaxar. Sua pele pálida, em vários pontos avermelhada pelas queimaduras, parecia estar parando de arder. Não demorou muito para suas pálpebras começarem a cair involuntariamente.

Com os olhos verdes semi-abertos, deitado com o rosto virado para o irmão, sua pequena área de visão era composta pelo rosto de Ikki, que observava-o, esperando que dormisse. Gostou de observar os lábios que tinham o mesmo formato que os seus, só que mais carnudos e contornando uma boca mais masculina.

- Como você está diferente, niisan... Está um homem... Um homem tão bonito... - Murmurou, antes de adormecer completamente.

"_Eu,_ um homem bonito?". Shun nunca havia se olhado no espelho? Devia estar mesmo completamente louco por ter tido a coragem de levantar o punho contra ele no Torneio. Shun havia crescido, sim, mas continuava com a aparência frágil e andrógina que tinha quando criança. O mesmo rosto que tinha Esmeralda, era inegável, mas com uma palidez e melancolia que eram exclusivas dele, desde muito cedo. Viu esses traços se formando conforme Shun deixava de ser um bebê. Vendo-o agora um jovem, apertava-lhe o peito sentir o cosmo do irmão tão conectado à constelação de Andrômeda, a constelação dos que são capazes de se entregar a sacrifício sem hesitação ou medo. Como pôde ser tão cego, como não havia visto no semblante sempre plácido de seu irmão essa característica tão sombria que sempre acompanhou-o?

Mas, naquele momento, não importava. Ikki sentiu que gostaria que todas as noites fossem assim, podendo vê-lo dormir seguro sobre um de seus braços.

"Se culpa por eu ter ido para a Ilha da Rainha da Morte em seu lugar, acha que conheci o inferno por sua causa. Mas foi por você que consegui escapar dele, Shun..."

Como havia crescido, seu _otooto_! Inclinou-se para beijar-lhe o rosto, sentindo-se de certa forma confortável por estarem no escuro.

"Sempre te chamaram de anjo, e nisso digo que nunca erraram" - Pensou. - "Mas mesmo assim apanhou sua infância toda, e virou cavaleiro" - Ikki sentiu ódio interior crescer novamente, ao lembrar de tudo que faziam e fizeram seu irmão passar. No orfanado católico, na mansão Kido. Nenhum outro sentimento aflorava em si com tanta facilidade quanto o ódio, por mais que tentasse se controlar.

Abraçou o corpo do menor com força – Tinha o mesmo medo que Shun havia sentido pouco tempo antes.

- Talvez eu queime no Inferno depois de morrer por todos os meus crimes, e pouco me importo. Mas enquanto eu viver, todo esse rancor ao menos servirá para não permitir que te façam mal, meu irmãozinho... Sempre que estiver em perigo eu sentirei, como senti hoje, e voltarei de onde estiver para te buscar... Shun. - Murmurou, numa promessa no meio da noite, penteando-lhe os fios de cabelo.

- Mesmo que o Deus do Inferno em pessoa resolva vir te buscar...

Exausto e debilitado, adormeceu também.

_Continua...._  
_

* * *

_

_Observações Finais_

- Sinceramente, essa fic está há **anos **escondida pois queria postá-la logo inteira, mas está quase impossível seguir meus planos. É possível que ela tenha continuação, gostaria muito que ela tivesse, apesar de achar esse capítulo primeiro o melhor de todos que fiz, e uma síntese de tudo o que eu tinha para dizer. Para mim, esse_ shounen-ai _já está _yaoi _o suficiente, chegar às vias de fato põe em risco a qualidade do que foi feito até aqui. Mas... Bem, o tempo dirá. :) De qualquer forma, estou muito feliz por estar escrevendo Ikki & Shun.

Saudações e - espero - até breve,

"Krähe".


End file.
